1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for hydraulically forming an opening in compacted particulate matter. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for loosening and removing tightly compacted particulate matter, such as sand, gravel, or shale, and to process for rapidly sinking a hollow structure through strata of such particulate matter, specifically a subsurface soil formation, such as for setting piling for an offshore structure with a hydraulic nozzle using a non-solvent fluid.
2. Prior Art
Known methods for driving structures, such as piling through sand, gravel, or shale, consist of mechanically driving the structure through the soil strata. It has been known to loosen tightly compacted strata using various types of conduit or perforated structures to pump fluid, i.e., water or air, into the strata near the driven structure. These methods require continuous loosening while the structure penetrates the strata; they are limited to loosening soil in the area immediately adjacent the structure. They do not remove the soil from the interior of the structure or substantially ahead of the structure.
The prior art does not provide a hydraulic mining nozzle device which can be efficiently used to evacuate soil within and to form a hole of controlled shape and depth beyond a hollow structure. The prior art does not provide an efficient hydraulic-pneumatic lift means for removing cuttings from a hydraulic nozzle. The prior art does not provide a hydraulic nozzle with centralizers, rear jets, or side jets to permit cutting beyond a hollow structure and to prevent sticking such a nozzle in soft soil formations.